


Your Hand Forever Is All I Want

by Oh_wow



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_wow/pseuds/Oh_wow
Summary: Marriage is scary. After all, we all fear what we do not know. When do you know you're ready to propose? Elsa is so, so new to love. When she has a sudden dream about proposing to Honeymaren, her heart skyrockets and her world is turned upside down. The more she tries to shut these thoughts out, the harder for Honeymaren she falls. Elsa loves her girlfriend. But is she ready to make Honeymaren her wife and go into the unknown?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	1. A Ghost of a Proposal

Elsa stood haphazardly atop two reindeer, each foot planted firmly on their saddles. Her arms flailed about in an effort to keep her balance as her body swayed to and fro quite dangerously. Ryder then appeared out of the blue and took her hand, steadying her. _What in the name of Arendelle is happening?_ Elsa thought.

"Are you ready?" Ryder asked her, and Elsa turned her head slowly to look at him. She spotted a basket covered with a cloth tucked under his arm.

"Ready for what?" Elsa asked back, trembling with fear. Ryder only chuckled in response. As Elsa slowly observed her surroundings, a dozen or more reindeer wearing flower crowns came into view. This only confused Elsa further. She tried to ask Ryder to help her off the two reindeer she was standing on, but no sound accompanied her words even though her mouth was moving. The latter blinked at her, smiling, before walking away as though he didn't hear her say anything.

"I called her already, so she should be arriving soon." 

_What? Who?_

Just then, a silhouette Elsa couldn't recognize appeared on the horizon, which was followed by the crunching of leaves underfoot as the mystery person walked towards her and Ryder.

"She's here! OK, one..."

"Who is that?"

"Two..."

"Wait, why are you counting?"

"Three!"

A flurry of butterflies, mainly blue and orange in colour, swarmed Elsa, spiraling around her in a startling albeit mesmerizing display. Elsa closed her eyes on instinct. The butterflies felt like petals falling around her. When the butterflies dissipated, she realized that a small white velvet box had materialised right there in her hands. The box clicked opened by itself, revealing a silver ring adorned with a bright multi-faceted blue gem — Elsa noted that it was most likely a Lapis Lazuli gem — and it sparkled proudly in the sunlight as the box shifted in her trembling hands. She raised an eyebrow as the entire situation finally hit her.

_Wait a minute..._

Having no control over herself, Elsa's body moved on its own. Her head moved upwards and she met eyes with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. No, that wasn't just any woman. That was Honeymaren! The brunette halted her steps when she walked into the clearing. Her mouth formed an 'O' at the sight of Elsa and the state she was in. The blonde in question gulped, and her mouth opened on its own to exclaim, _**"Honeymaren, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Will you marry me?"**_

And then Elsa woke up.

Her eyes shot open. The only sound she could hear was the fast rhythm of her heart drumming away in her chest, pushing hard against her ribcage. Elsa recalled the dream she just had, and her eyebrows furrowed with uneasiness. Beside her, Honeymaren rolled over onto her side, facing Elsa. For a second, she swore her heart stopped, before she realized that, thankfully, her girlfriend was still asleep and merely changing her sleeping position. She focused on the word _girlfriend_. She and the brunette had been dating for almost a year now. She knew this because currently it was winter, and the first date the two ever went on was also during winter of the previous year.

If that dream she had was trying to tell her what she thought it was trying to tell her, then...

_No._ She couldn't. It would be too much, too overwhelming. She would never be able to go through with it. Besides, it was too early for Elsa. _So much for marrying someone you just met._ Elsa thought. But Honeymaren isn't someone she just met. In fact, sometimes it felt as though she had known her lover for years. That was how strong their connection was. Still, the thought of marrying her was... nerve-wrecking, to say the least. What would she even say? She didn't have a clue how to start, or go about things.

Elsa spent a moment lovingly watching her girlfriend sleep. Her eyes admired her long lashes, trailing down the adorable curve of her nose, and panning over every last freckle, before landing on the cupid's bow of her lips. Even in the dim light, Honeymaren looked beautiful. Finally, Elsa let out a soft sigh. She decided that she wasn't ready after all. Gently, she scooted closer to the brunette and put an arm around her waist which resulted in soft breathing tickling her chin. Her restless mind slowly quieted down. Her eyes closed shut and she soon fell asleep.


	2. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I actually went and did research on Sámi people and the outfit Elsa is wearing is basically the same as the one the Sámi woman is wearing in this picture https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/ff/48/edff48cdbd09ce25ced77a03f7683dc8.jpg Oh, and Yes there are some flowers that can grow during winter and primroses are one of them. thank you for reading and I hope you have fun

Elsa took a deep breath.

"The truth is, ... I'm scared. I'm terrified that sooner or later Honeymaren is going to realize she was never meant to be with me. I mean, look at me. She must be afraid of me. I'm even afraid of myself. What if I hurt her with my powers without meaning to? ... I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

Elsa lifted her head from her hands and looked at her partner. Sven blinked. He continued chewing his reindeer moss. _What am I even doing here?_ Elsa sighed. _Talking to a reindeer instead of actual people. Typical._

"Well... thanks for listening. I suppose I'll see you later." Elsa got up, brushing bits of hay from her dress. As she was about to leave the barn to head towards the castle, she was reminded once again of the butterflies in her stomach. The whole morning, she had been feeling numb. As usual, she woke much earlier than Honeymaren — a habit that came from her previously being Queen. She put on a white dress she had created which ended mid-calf and after she got dressed and ready for the day, she went outside only to discover something most peculiar.

She was cold. 

Of course, everyone else was too, but not Elsa. The cold had never bothered her before. _That's strange_ , she thought. It wasn't her, was it? She patted herself down, feeling her dress. Nothing was out of the ordinary but she didn't want to be out and about doing errands the whole day whilst freezing, so shaking her head and dismissing the small setback, she went back inside to change into something warmer. She instead put on a dark blue traditional Northuldra dress with red and yellow accents that her girlfriend had given her. _This dress is bound to be much warmer._ Slipping it on, she paused and turned her head towards the bed where the said brunette was still deep in slumber. _Honeymaren..._ Elsa remembered her dream from the previous night and could feel her ears getting hot. She bit her lip. After some consideration, she decided to leave a note for her saying she had left for Arendelle. This was most likely for the best, as she was very sure she would not be able to stop thinking about her dream if all she wanted to see was Honeymaren's face the whole time. Hopefully, her lover would understand. 

_Good morning Honey. I've decided to see my sister today to talk about something important, but I assure you it isn't anything to be worried about. I hope you have a good day. I promise to be back as soon as possible tomorrow._

Elsa reread her note. Then, smiling, she added:

_I love you._

_Elsa_

And as a final touch, she also added a heart next to her name. She folded the note into a crane which she promptly placed on her pillow, next to Honeymaren. Quietly, she opened the door and exited their shared hut. The trip from the Enchanted Forest to Arendelle would take almost half a day, but luckily for Elsa, she had a certain Nokk that was happy to help her take the shortcut across the ocean. She said a quick goodbye to everyone who greeted her on her way before setting off.

_First, I'll talk to Anna. She'll know— No, I'll talk to Kristoff first. He's done this before. Not that I'm going to do the same as he did but— Wait, I'm not actually thinking of proposing to Honeymaren, am I? Ugh, pull yourself together, Elsa!_

The Nokk beneath Elsa neighed and whinnied, partly because he could sense her anxious energy, but mostly because she was holding onto his mane a little too tightly because of it.

"Sorry..." Elsa took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down. Turns out, Elsa talked to neither Anna nor Kristoff first. Upon arriving, it seemed as though the whole kingdom rushed to meet her. She was quickly swarmed by folk and children alike, all eager to gift her with well wishes and flowers. She greeted everyone back but politely turned down all their gifts, safe for a single sprig of pink primroses with bright yellow centers which she happily accepted from a very young girl, before tucking it behind her ear. 

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome, Ms. Elsa!"

Elsa made it 10 feet till the castle gates before she decided maybe she should just head straight back to the Enchanted Forest and forget about talking to either Anna or Kristoff about a silly little dream she had about a silly little proposal Elsa herself wasn't even sure was a good idea. Clenching her fists, she turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

_Great. Now, what am I going to do? You'll never get anywhere if you don't open up and talk to people about this. God, you're pathetic._

She rolled her eyes at her self-deprecating thought. She had promised herself and her sister many times that she wouldn't let her inner demons torture her anymore.

_No, I'll talk to them. Eventually. I just... need to talk a walk and clear my head; think about what I want to say to them._

Before she knew it, her feet had taken her to a stable. Next to the stable was a barn. She vaguely remembered these two buildings because Kristoff kept Sven there. She peeped inside the barn and, sure enough, there was Sven eating his breakfast. She tried practicing what she wanted to say to Anna and Kristoff, but Sven was too good of a listener, and soon Elsa was spilling all her thoughts and feelings like a broken dam once filled to the brim. 

_So, that didn't help at all. At least, I got to clear my head ... I think._ She sighed. _Should I even see Anna and Kristoff? They must be busy running the kingdom. For all I know, they wouldn't have time for—_

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up from the ground with a start.

"Anna?"

Anna was dressed in her winter clothes. Her cheeks flushed with red and a wide smile stretched across her face at the sight of her older sister. In an instant, she dashed towards her, her hands lifting her skirt so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Elsa!"

The two sisters collided; white against blue. 

"Woah!" Elsa exclaimed as the two teetered dangerously close to toppling over onto the snow before Elsa steadied the both of them.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a month and two days!" Anna held both of Elsa's hands in hers.

"I wanted to see you, of course."

"Aww, Elsa!"

"I also have something important to tell you, but we should head back to the castle first."

"Why? You can tell me right now."

"Well, it's kind of cold..."

"That's OK. I'm not that cold."

"No, Anna, _I'm_ cold."

"What? The cold doesn't bother you though, right?"

"That's the thing, I'm... Well, you see, it's... I think it might be because of..."

Anna raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"Nevermind. Can we go back to the castle?"

  
  


"...OK." The redhead smiled.

  
  


As they walked back to the castle together hand in hand, Elsa took the time to appreciate the Christmas decorations put up around the kingdom which she was too anxious to notice earlier. There were glowing red and green fairy lights spun around almost every tree trunk and lamppost. Tiny trinkets and ornaments unique to each family hung from people's houses, accompanied by a few sneaky mistletoes over the door. She watched as people swarmed in and out of the bustling coffee shops and bakeries like bees. As the morning sky faded away, the soft blue and white hues were replaced with garish shades of yellow, whilst the amber light of the afternoon sun spilled on the stone-paved streets. Still, there was plenty of snow.

  
  


"Say... Elsa?"

  
  


"Hm?"

  
  


"This may be just a hutch, but does the important thing you have to tell me have something to do with all those other things you were saying to Sven in the barn?"

  
  


"What?!" Elsa swore her heart nearly jumped right out of her chest like a rabbit.

  
  


"Sorry! I was passing by and I heard voices coming from there. And I was thinking that it sounded just like you but before I could take a look, you came out of the barn and took me completely by surprise."

  
  


"That makes two of us. How much did you hear?"

  
  


"Um, just the last bit?"

  
  


Elsa bit her lip. _OK, that's not_ **so** _bad._

  
  


"So..." Anna walked ahead of Elsa and turned her body around so she was walking backward whilst facing her sister.

  
  


"Is this about Honeymaren?"

  
  


"...Yes. I had... a dream about her..."

  
  


Anna gave a mischievous smirk, her eyebrow once again raising. 

  
  


"Ooo... a dream, you say?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Elsa. Trust me. When I dreamt about Kristoff like that for the first time—"

  
  


"Stop! Not that kind of dream! Oh my god." Flabbergasted, Elsa waved her hands about and shuddered.

  
  


"Huh? Oh." Anna flushed red. "Sorry."

  
  


_I haven't even said one thing to her and everything is already going South._

  
  


"If it wasn't... that... then what was it? Just a normal dream? Surely not, if you're so worked up over it that you'd come all the way here just to talk to me."

  
  


"You're right. I've never had this kind of dream before. You see, in the dream I... sort of... proposed to Honeymaren?"

  
  


And that's when Anna stopped walking. Her expression was, at first, unreadable.

  
  


"You're joking. You can't be serious. You're joking! What?!" With each exclamation, she became more and more elated; her small grin spreading to a mirthful laugh. By the end, she was practically beside herself with joy. She picked up her pace and, dragging Elsa along by the hand, she said, "We _so_ need to tell Kristoff about this!"

  
  


"OK?"

  
  


"You're not going to believe this, but Kristoff had a dream like that too."

  
  


"He did? When?"

  
  


"The first time? A month before he proposed to me. He said he had a few dreams like that for a while before he decided that they must be telling him something to be coming up so often. Poor thing was ridden with anxiety till the very last second. It had him all in knots, he said. He even lost days of sleep over it."

  
  


Elsa frowned slightly. She saw herself reflected in Anna's words and she didn't like it. As the two were talking, they passed the castle gates and were now inside the main hall which was, to her surprise, completely adorned with Christmas decorations. Elsa marveled at the sight. She had never seen the castle glow in such a way before. 

  
  


"Excuse me, Henry. Do you know where Kristoff is?" Anna asked a butler who was on a stool setting up a wreath on one of the castle's interior doors.

  
  


"I'm sorry, but I do not know."

  
  


"Hmm... excuse me, Clara, do you know where Kristoff is?" Now, Anna asked a maid who was passing by, carrying a large box in her hands.

  
  


"Perhaps Sir Kristoff is in the greenhouse? I saw him headed in that direction earlier."

  
  


"Alright. Thank you!"

  
  


"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty."

  
  


The two sisters continued on their way. Elsa noticed that all the wooden doors in the castle had an elegantly decorated wreath hung on each door — some had red and white flowers weaved into them, and some had blue and white flowers weaved into them. The festively designed walls and tall windows were not only illuminated with blinking Christmas lights, but with vibrant ornaments and more brightly colored floral arrangements as well. 

  
  


"I must say the castle looks very beautiful, Anna. Did you buy out a whole shop?" Elsa teased.

  
  


"Well... maybe a few..." Anna replied, a little embarrassed. At this, Elsa blinked in surprise.

  
  


"We've never _properly_ celebrated Christmas since..." She trailed off, but Elsa took one look at her sister's downcast expression and that was all she needed to know.

  
  


"...since our parents passed."

  
  


"And then after that, I didn't think it would have been right to celebrate by myself... with your... sort of... locking yourself away from me for years, I guess."

  
  


"Anna, I..."

  
  


"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

  
  


"No, _I_ should be the one apologizing. It must have been awful for you."

  
  


"Not as awful as what you were going through." Anna took Elsa's hand in hers. _It feels warm._

  
  


"I'm just happy we're together now and making up for the lost time."

  
  


Elsa managed a grateful smile. "Me too."

  
  


Anna smiled back. "Do you want to talk about the greenhouse?"

  
  


"Yes, please." She was happy for the change in subject.

  
  


"Remember the pear tree sapling we planted the last time you saw us? It has grown so much! Oh, and another thing, Kristoff rescued a nest of birds some time ago and we're keeping them warm in the greenhouse till Spring. We think they might be partridges."

  
  


"Well, if it isn't the man himself..." Elsa remarked, looking forward.

  
  


"Hm?" Anna followed her sister's line of sight which lead to Kristoff in the distance walking towards them, waving at the two. Behind him, the lush greenhouse stood tall with pride, packed with various bushy fruit-bearing plants and trees.

  
  


"Kristoff!"

  
  


"Hey, Anna! Hey, Elsa! Decided to come visit?"

  
  


Elsa gave a small wave back and smiled while Anna put a hand on his arm and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. 

  
  


"Elsa has big news! Uh, I mean — she has something important to tell us! But I'm pretty sure I already know what she is going to say."

  
  


Kristoff chuckled, "OK, Anna. Come on in, you two."

  
  


The trio walked together towards the cozy greenhouse which was connected to the castle via a passage with archways overhead. Upon entering, Elsa was enveloped by a wave of warmth. She looked on and saw a partridge in a pear tree. Well, not really, because partridges are ground birds and do not nest in trees but also because the pear "tree" had not fully grown yet and was still quite short in height.

  
  


"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kristoff asked while picking up the bird and bringing it back to its makeshift nest where its two other friends were resting.

  
  


"You see... I had a dream that I was standing on two reindeer, and butterflies were flying all around me. And Ryder was there too but that’s not important. I was in a clearing, I think. There were so many reindeers."

  
  


Kristoff raised an eyebrow, “What?”

  
  


Anna shushed her husband, “Listen. It gets better!”

  
  


“All of a sudden, there was a small velvet box with a ring in my hand, and Honeymaren walked into the clearing—”

  
  


“Wait, you proposed to Honeymaren?”

  
  


“What? No! Not yet. No, I mean—! That was just a dream.”

  
  


“But you were describing a traditional Northuldra marriage proposal.”

  
  


Anna and Elsa both looked at Kristoff incredulously. 

  
  


“I was?”

  
  


“She was?” The two asked at the same time.

  
  


“Yeah! Ryder showed it to me last year as a way to propose to Anna, but as you two know, that didn’t really go out too well since Anna left me behind but that’s alright.”

  
  


“Wait, wait, wait.” Anna stepped next to her sister, holding up a hand.

  
  


“You were going to propose to me with a bunch of reindeer? Kristoff! That’s so _you_.” Anna cracked up. She went into a bout of laughing which made the latter blush in embarrassment.

  
  


“Ryder has never told me anything of the sort before,” Elsa remarked while frowning slightly.

  
  


“Really? Then how come you dreamt of it if you never knew about it in the first place?” Kristoff scratched the back of his head. Meanwhile, Anna was still laughing.

  
  


“I honestly don’t know what’s funnier — Elsa standing on two reindeer or Kristoff standing on two reindeer! Oh my goodness, the imagery is killing me.” 

  
  


Kristoff looked at his wife and rolled his eyes good-heartedly. Elsa, on the other hand, was too busy pondering over her dream to react.

  
  


“...Could it be a precognitive dream?”

  
  


“You mean a dream that predicts the future?” Kristoff asked and the latter nodded her head.

  
  


“So you _are_ going to propose to Honeymaren!” Anna joined in, grinning and wiping a tear from her eye — the result of her earlier fit of laughter. 

  
  


“No! I don’t know. Will everybody please stop assuming that?”

  
  


“Sorry.” Anna apologized sheepishly.

  
  


Then, while inviting the two sisters to sit on a log with him, Kristoff said, “Right. So, what’s all this then?”

“Anna said you also dreamt of proposing to her last year. Well, I was thinking I could get some advice from you?” 

“Ah, I still remember those dreams. At first, I was confused, but then I felt torn because, of course, I wanted to marry Anna but I was also afraid she might say no. Then, I decided to go through with it anyway because I knew I didn’t want to love anyone else besides her.”

“Oh, Kristoff, that’s so sweet.” Anna snuggled up to him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"What if this is the first time I've had a dream like this?"

"That's OK. What's important is what you end up doing next."

"I… don't know what I want… to do next, I mean."

"Do you want to marry Honeymaren?" asked Anna.

"I'm not sure. Initially, I thought it would be too early. Now, I'm worried she might say no."

"But she might also say yes." Anna smiled upon seeing her sister's cheeks go red at her comment.

_If Honeymaren said yes, we'd be wives. I think I like the sound of that._

"Of course, this is all entirely up to you, Elsa. Anna and I dated for about three years, but the right timing is different for each couple. You should give this some thought first. And, not to sway you but, if those dreams _do_ keep coming up, maybe they really are trying to tell you something."

Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek. "Alright. Thank you, Kristoff."

"It was no problem at all, Elsa."

"Are you going to stay for lunch?"

_I promised Honey I'd come back to her as soon as possible though… but I haven't seen my sister and everyone else in so long. I suppose staying a little longer wouldn't hurt._

"Sure. I'd like that very much."

_I hope Honeymaren doesn't miss me too much._

Little did Elsa know, back in the Enchanted Forest, her lover was in the process of creating quite a stir…

"This is the last straw!" Honeymaren grabbed her brother's shoulders and shook him back and forth like the deuce.

_"I'm going to propose to Elsa!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are not gonna believe this but I deadass got bit by a dog two days ago and had to go to the hospital so this chapter was delayed two days anyway please tell me if i made any spelling mistakes or grammatical mistakes thanks guys i love you all


End file.
